tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Coaches
|country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Scotland * China * India * Brazil * Italy |basis = LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1896 }} Red Branch Line Coaches in the television series are used on branch line passenger trains. Biography They are usually pulled by Duck and Oliver on their branch line, by Edward on his branch line, occasionally by Percy on the Ffarquhar Branch Line and occasionally by Ryan on the Harwick Branch Line, but are also used by Henry and James on the Main Line. They were also pulled by Stepney on his branch line. Thomas also pulls these when Annie and Clarabel are being repaired, and when Percy had to take them during stormy weather. Toby once pulled them in Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Journey Beyond Sodor. Gordon never pulled these coaches until his Who's That Engine? the segment was released. Emily was once seen pulling these coaches in Tale of the Brave. They are also seen in China with yellow stripes on the sides and stand for bikes. Personality These coaches are non-sentient, and Sir Topham Hatt describes them as "ordinary coaches". Although, Dexter is the only known sentient brake coach of this design in the television series. Dexter the Brake Coach: File:DexterCGI.png|Dexter File:DexterCGI2.png|Dexter in his original livery Technical Details Basis The red coaches are based on LB&SCR 4-wheeled coaches built to a design by Stroudley between the early 1870s and late 80s. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway and the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. The Orange Coaches share the same basis, however, they have different rooftop designs and styled-brake coaches. Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Composite coaches' basis Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|Brake coaches' coaches' basis In the television series, buckets on the brake coaches are beaded. This makes them similar to the Stroudley coaches that received modification work from 1911 onwards, as they were originally flush and fashioned from three sections of iron sheet. The coaches also differ from their basis, the Stroudley coaches, with their oil lamp pots, as they have a round base instead of the square base ones that were used on the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (L&SCR). Types of classes in the Model Era: A variety of different types of classes have appeared in the television series. Each of these can be identified by the number of windows and interiors. File:Red1stClassCoachModel.png|1st/2nd class composite coach File:Red3rdClassCoachModel.png|3rd class composite coach File:Red1stClassBrakeCoachModel.png|1st/2nd class brake coach File:Red3rdClassBrakeCoachModel.png|3rd class brake coach Types of classes in the CGI Era: File:Red1ClassCoachCGI.png|1st/2nd class composite coach File:Red1stClassBrakeCoachCGI.png|1st/2nd class brake coach Livery The coaches are commonly painted dark red. They originally had white rooftops, but these were repainted dark grey following Series 8. The latter has also been seen in India and China. File:RedCoaches1.png|Red Coaches with white roofs File:RedCoaches2.png|Red Coaches with dark grey roofs White, yellow, orange, dark green, dark blue and black composite coaches with dark grey rooftops appeared in a CGI series-based "Lift and Load" game featured on The Official Website. Thomas has also been seen with dark green coaches in the Really Useful Around the World animated shorts. File:WhiteCompositeCoach.png|A white coach File:YellowCompositeCoach.png|A yellow coach File:OrangeCompositeCoach.png|An orange coach File:GreenCompositeCoach.png|A dark green coach File:BlueCompositeCoach.png|A dark blue coach File:BlackCompositeCoach.png|A black coach File:PurpleCoach.jpg|A purple coach A dark brown brake coach with cream lining and a white roof appeared in the episode Toby Feels Left Out and learning segment What Goes Where. A plain dark brown brake coach also appeared in Hero of the Rails and Series 13. File:BrownBrakeCoach1.png|A dark brown brake coach with cream lining File:BrownBrakeCoach2.png|A brown brake coach In China, the red coaches have yellow lines on their sides with light grey rooftops. Another type of red coaches appears in Yong Bao and the Tiger. And another type of the red coaches appears in Thomas and the Dragon, and The Water Wheel in their regular appearance. In India, these coaches are yellow with white rooftops. They have green window surroundings with yellow patches and green lining on each side. Blue coaches with yellow have also been seen in India. File:YongBaoandtheTiger9.png|Chinese red coaches File:ChineseRedCoaches.png|Chinese red coaches with yellow lines File:ChineseRedCoaches2.png File:Bwbabranchlinecoaches.png|Yellow and green Indian coaches File:IndianBlueCoaches.png|Blue and cream Indian coaches File:Italiansilverbranchlinecoaches.png|Silver, green and blue Italian coaches Appearances , Percy's Promise, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, The Trouble with Mud, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Buzz, Buzz, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - You Can't Win, Four Little Engines, Rock 'n' Roll, Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Bowled Out, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George!, Baa! and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * 'Series 6' - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, Percy and the Haunted Mine, James and the Red Balloon, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band, Snow Engine, Something Fishy, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 8' - Thomas Saves the Day, Gordon Takes Charge, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, James Goes Too Far, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the New Engine, Henry and the Flagpole and Thomas and the Golden Eagle * 'Series 10' - It's Good to be Gordon, Thomas and the Colours and James the Second Best * 'Series 11' - Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, Thomas Puts the Brakes On and Percy and the Bandstand * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, The Biggest Present of All, Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Pop Goes Thomas, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and Scruff and O the Indignity * 'Series 15' - Toby and Bash, Edward the Hero, Let it Snow, Stuck on You and Kevin the Steamie * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters and Welcome Stafford! * 'Series 17' - Henry's Hero, Percy's Lucky Day and Santa's Little Engine * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Spencer's VIP and The Perfect Gift * 'Series 19' - Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend, Diesel and the Ducklings, Ryan and Daisy, Pouty James, Blown Away, Letters to Santa, Hugo and the Airship and Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, P.A. Problems, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze and Terence Breaks the Ice * 'Series 22' - Trusty Trunky, What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours , School of Duck , Tiger Trouble and Thomas and the Dragon * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Panicky Percy and First Day on Sodor! Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Trivia * The models of the coaches were made using Tenmille Gauge One LB&SCR Stroudley coach kits. * In The Adventure Begins, red branch coaches replaced the use of the express coaches in the original first season episodes Thomas' Train and The Sad Story of Henry. * Dexter is the only known red brake coach to have had a face. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Lionel Trains Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:India Category:China Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Brazil Category:Italy